falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United People: Disappointment in the Chamber of Deputies
By Eskild Andresen, Spokesperson on Constitutional Affairs: The United Falleen Imperial Democrats, as the party's first act as a member of the Chamber of Deputies, decided to submit a proposal regarding the process of submitting proposals in Parliament. Not surprisingly, the old and worn out parties did not understand this idea of a better democratic parliament with greater opportunities for compromises between parties, not just inside every "bloc" but also over the center. But most of the Chamber of Deputies would rather stay in their blocs and create walls for the parliamentary process. The idea was simple, proposals rejected in parliament cannot be re-submitted in a period of time, unless this same proposal is changed or modified. This would lead to a greater need for political agreements - and UFID's proposal would even encourage and almost "force" the parties to step out of their political blocs and form broad political agreements across the center for the benefit of the Falleens. But the Chamber of Deputies did not want this, the old parties did not want this. They would rather spend useful time rejecting and rejecting the very same proposal over and over again instead of spending this time sensibly on creating prosperity and progress in Falleentium. Just see how we used a lot of useful time again and again rejecting the fo agreements from Veldunium and Hastiga - when this time could have been used much better, or at least the parties could have started a much larger and broader discussion about these topics - than they did. And the examples are many. But the old parties, those who have power, and who want to keep power, as well as the seperatist movements who only see power, do not want this new and more open culture in parliament - instead, they want it closed and divided in blocs! By Joel West, Spokesperson on Regional & Local Government: It is clear that the South and the Imperial Overseas Territories have been ignored for too long by those with power. From the beginning, UFID emphasized the importance of awarding the Imperial Overseas Territories status as federal states, and thus membership in the Falleen Federation. And we are very pleased that more and more parties are now waking up from their sleep and declaring the same. About time! There are many moderate and sensible powers in the Imperial Overseas Territories who have seen the major benefits of being part of the Federation and for good reason because the Falleen Federation is a strong economic, social and cultural union consisting of six Royal States and ten Federal States that together form this Federation and the foundation of this Empire. Unlike the separatists in Veldunium, Hastiga and Verzoonium, these forces in the Imperial Overseas Territories have understood the importance of the Federation and the prosperity a membership will bring with it. The seperatists have misunderstood the Federation, they consciously choose to ignore the prosperity which the Federation brings, and they consciously choose and spread lies about the Federation. Falleentium, the Falleen Empire, is a nation created by a Federation, a Crown Vassal (Kingdom of the Straits) and five Overseas Territories. This great union has created the power Falleentium is today. And most of this power is created from the Federation's fprces and ability to create a well-functioning and good working life for its citizens. The seperatists want due to extreme ultra-nationalist reasons to leave this prosperity for the benefit of poverty, and they have managed to spread false promises to the people through their propaganda. But that's not the case with the Territories, they understand the Federation, they are informed about the case, unlike the seperatists. And we should therefore, without exception, grant membership to the Imperial Overseas Territories. As such membership will signal recognition and respect to the Territories. Something they deserve! But under NO circumstances, should we accept this terror and violence as some groups and movements in the South have started! We must fight this violence and destruction. We must not accept the same acts of violence and disrespect in the South as we experience with the separatists! Category:The Imperial Constitution